The embodiment disclosure relates to a light emitting device package and a light system including the same.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting devices that convert a current into light. As the luminance of LED increases, LEDs are being increasingly used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and lightings. Also, LEDs emitting white light of high-efficiency can also be implemented by using fluorescent substances or combining various colors of LEDs.
Various methods for improving a light extraction structure, a structure of an active layer, current diffusion, a structure of an electrode, and a structure of an LED package are being studied to improve the luminance and performance of LEDs.